Sailor Venus
Mina Aino (who previously was Sailor V) is better known as Sailor Venus. Her name means 'Beautiful Little Child of Love', and her attacks are based around love, with the exception of Crescent Beam and Crescent Beam Shower. Mina Aino, AKA Eternal Sailor Venus, as shown in the manga. Mina starred in her own series before Sailor Moon. This manga series was called Codename: Sailor V and detailed her adventures as Sailor V. Sailor V is featured throughout the beginning of the Sailor Moon Manga, Live action and Anime as a hero to Serena. Later on it is discovered that Mina Aino, Artemis and Luna used the Sailor V games to train Usagi for the battles to come. When Sailor Venus appeared to the soldiers, she announced herself as their Princess. It is revealed later that she is not the moon princess, but disguised herself as so to protect the Inner Scouts. As Sailor Venus, she is the leader of the Inner Scouts. Live Action Compared to the other versions, Mina in the live-action series was an idol singer. Forms Sailor V (in the manga) In this form she wears an outfit similar to the Sailor Suit, with a blue collar, red cap sleeves with blue cuffs, shoulder guards, gloves with orange elbow pads, a red bow, armor, an exposed midriff, a blue skirt with a red line along the bottom and blue high heels. She also wears a red and white mask which looks like a pair of red glasses. She has a crescent moon on her forehead (similar to Princess Serenity's) and a white choker with a crescent moon. Sailor Venus In this form, Sailor Venus can perform many attacks including "Cresent Beam", "Crescent Beam Shower" which she gets in episode 52 (46 in the dub) in the R series and "Venus Love-Me Chain" which she gets in episode 65. Her sailor suit has a orange collar, orange skirt, blue front bow, yellow back bow, orange ballet flats and an orange-stoned tiara. In the manga and the live action, there is a chain around her waist which she uses to perform her attacks. She can also fly. Super Sailor Venus In this form, Sailor Venus can use the attack "Venus Love and Beauty Shock". There are no very apparent changes to her uniform, but her yellow back bow grows longer, there's a star on her chocker & her brooch turns into a heart-shape. Eternal Sailor Venus (manga-only) After the last upgrade in the Stars arc, her choker was V-shaped and the center of her front bow was an orange five-pointed star. Her shoulder pads were large yellow puffs with two patches of orange fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. In artbook illustrations, she had orange V-shaped wristbands with golden five-pointed stars on them, but they were not present in the manga. Her belt consisted of two ribbons - one orange and one yellow, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was yellow. Her skirt became two-layered, the top layer being orange and the bottom layer yellow. Her boots were knee-length and white, and each had an orange V-shaped border with a five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was an orange five-pointed star and her earrings were orange, dangling five-pointed stars. Princess Venus In the past during the Silver Millennium, she was Princess Venus, ruler of the planet Venus. As Sailor Venus, she is the leader of the Sailor Scouts, guardians of Princess Serenity, and soldier of Love and Beauty. She dwelt in Magellan castle and wore a yellow-gown. *Transformations Crescent Power: Using the Crescent Moon Broach, she transforms into heroine, Sailor V. Venus Power, Make Up!: Using her transformation pen, Mina transformed into the 1st form of Sailor Venus. Used from Sailor Moon Classic through to the Sailor Moon R Pt.2. Venus Star Power, Make Up!: Using her 2nd Star Transformation Power Stick to transform into the 2nd form of Sailor Venus, with stronger powers. Used from Sailor Moon R Pt. 2 to the middle of Sailor Moon SuperS. Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!: Using her 3rd Crystal and Rod given to her by Pegasus she transforms into Super Sailor Venus the 3rd and final form of Venus in the anime. *Powers Cresent Beam: Creating a powerful light beam. (Venus Cresent Beam Smash in the English dub) Cresent Beam Shower: A more powerful form of her crescent beam, she blasts multipile beams. (Venus Meteor Shower in the English dub) Venus Love-me Chain : Creating a heart shaped chain that can harness, attack, and be used as a whip. (Venus Love Chain Encircle in the English DUB) Venus Love & Beauty Shock: Creating multiple, heart-shaped lights that combine into one powerful attack. (The same name is used in the English dub) Sailor Venus in the Anime.Trivia Mina was the only Senshi of this Solar System whose civilian family name did not begin with the Japanese kanji character(s) directly denoting the corresponding celestial object. *However, her family name began with the character meaning "love" (愛), which still indirectly represented the planet of Venus, as Venus was the goddess of love in Western mythology. Her first name, Mina (美奈子), can alternatively be read as Venus (Biinasu). *Her last name is a pun on a phrase meaning "of love," making her name sound like "Venus of Love." *Her sailor-style school uniform during her junior high period was the most classic or orthodox among those of the Sailor Team. Such style reflected the Japanese militarized schooling system of the past, which could be traced back to the Meiji (明治) Period. However, it actually originated in Europe, where it was also worn by school boys and was not exclusively for girls as in Japan. *In the manga and live-action series, Sailor Venus wore her chain around her waist. The mythological Aphrodite, the Greek equivalent of the Roman goddess Venus, wore a golden gridle which had the power to make anyone fall desperately in love with its wearer. Sailor Venus in PGSM Takeuchi originally planned for the story to center around Sailor V. The story got scrapped and ended up a series-within-a-series for Sailor Moon. She was named 'Arianne' in the Swedish dub. Gallery Sailor Venus.jpg Mina daydreaming.jpg|Mina in a sweater as depicted in "Hearts In Ice" Sailor Venus poses (background 2).jpg|Sailor Venus signature pose Super Sailor Venus 2.jpg|Super Sailor Venus unleashing her Love Chain Encircle Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Sailor Moon Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Magical Girls Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Singing Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Villain's Crush Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Video Gamer Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Life Saver Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Speedsters Category:Upgraded heroes Category:Defenders Category:Popular Heroes Category:Heroes who are Smarter than they Look Category:Masked Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Beautiful Heroines Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes